vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Damesukekun
Archive 2015 Archive 2016 Archive 2017 Archive 2018 Static/164 feat. GUMI FYI I revised some lines but I'm not confident I get the song and I didn't understand some usages of って. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:10, February 12, 2019 (UTC) S.O.K! I had a go at translating S.O.K! by Ichigyou-P but I'm having some trouble with the third verse, how it fits together, what the の of 奪うのは refers to, or what ホンマ means (for now I'm assuming this definition: 邦楽で，原則に外れないリズム). Do you think you can help me with it? Also in verse 5, can you figure out what "a-i" means ... 愛, 相, artificial intelligence, all these together? ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:21, February 12, 2019 (UTC) :In this case ホンマ勘弁ね means 本当に勘弁してね "don't do that, please". 僕らがここに生まれた意味と 音楽をこの両手から奪うのは ホンマ勘弁ね > don't take away from our hands the reason we were born here and (our) music. :I think a-i is the pun on 愛 and artificial intelligence. Damesukekun (talk) 05:22, February 14, 2019 (UTC) お嬢様と執事の舞踏会 I'm translating お嬢様と執事の舞踏会 and I think I understand it, but I have trouble with this bit: : 楽しくなさそうに踊られてても / いい気しないのにな I'm not familiar with いい気 and I can't figure out how this line relates to the rest of the story. BTW is passive (踊られて) used for politeness (butler talking to lady)? By any chance, do you know what ハレの舞踏会 is referring to? The most plausible interpretation I have is "Halle ball". There are several places listed in Wikipeda called Halle in Europe and a couple of them have festivals featuring dance. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:52, February 27, 2019 (UTC) :In this case the auxiliary verb れ > れる (踊ら > 踊る + れ > れる + て + ても) means adversity passive. So this phrase is "I don't feel good/happy when you are dancing unplesantly/unhappily". > "I'm not happy with your reluctant dancing". :ハレ, sometimes 晴れ, includes various ideas such as "special, important, rare and unusual associated with blessed status". The original usage in old Japanese is "holy, sacred", and in modern Japanese a positive context is always behind this term, regardless of in the religious or non-religious use. 今夜はハレの舞踏会 would be "Tonight I join/we have/they hold the very/long-awaited/once in a million dance party (of/with the prince)". Damesukekun (talk) 13:48, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Songs with explicit lyrics Since it affects this wiki too, would you be able to keep us informed of what plans are made on Vocaloid Wiki to deal with songs whose lyrics risk violating Fandom Terms of Use? ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:23, March 4, 2019 (UTC) :Do you mean the +IMPALE case? I believe someone reported the page to Community Central staff directly because we (Vocaloid Wiki admins) were unreachable. Other than that the Central hasn't intervened in us as far as I know, and we don't have any plan to check and delete potentially rule-violating contents from VW currently. Damesukekun (talk) 06:34, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Yes that's the one. No plans? But the announcement says: Us wiki staff have been talking about this privately for days now ... Soon we will come up with an agreement on what to do about this situation and start implementing whatever change we need to into the wiki. Until then, we ask that you please refrain from creating sexually explicit articles ... until we get things all sorted out. So I presumed that you'd be familiar with the discussion. Bunai Di states in a comment that "We are currently working with Wikia". There was even talk of moving offending content to other sites like VocaDB. Should Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki also put a ban on adding content that could violate the Terms of Use until we see what solution Vocaloid Wiki have reached? ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:36, March 6, 2019 (UTC) :I haven't been informed of our future plan yet. Two people (Akumi and Bunai) are discussing the matter. VW and VLW are different websites so I don't think VLW should necessarily follow VW's guidelines. Damesukekun (talk) 12:57, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Yes it's true that we're separate sites, but we're covered by the same terms of use and we both host song lyrics, often to the same songs. If a solution to an issue works for one site, then the other site could benefit from knowing what it is. If the same solution works, that's fine, but even if not, maybe we can learn from it or adapt it somehow. Some issues I have include: what test do we apply to decide if a song violates the terms of use, especially when it's so subjective; how much content can be hosted, e.g., must a page be deleted or can we retain metadata (title, producers, links, etc.) and delete the lyrics; if only part of a song is offensive, can we censor that part; what other sites are there where people could store the lyrics (I've asked a mod on VocaDB and they gave me some guidelines which I posted in the forum thread)? Anyway, thanks for your reply. Whenever you know anything definite, I'd apprciate it if you could pass it on. ElectricRaichu (talk) 03:00, March 7, 2019 (UTC) フィアンセ I received a request to try to improve the translation to フィアンセ. I think I can manage most of it, but I don't understand the lines 恋させた唇 罪を償え / 許さないもう一度欲しい キスさせて？. My straightforward interpretation is 恋させた唇［よ、］罪をつぐないなさい "Let your lips that made me fall in love atone for my wrongdoing" but then I don't understand what 罪 it's referring to. What are the subject and object of 許さない? Does it mean "I want another kiss without having to ask"? Another somewhat strained interpretation is 恋させた唇［が］罪をつぐなうことができ［るが、］許さない. "Your lips that made me fall in love could atone for my wrongdoing but they do not forgive me." I'm lost. Any ideas? Please help! よろしくお願いします！ ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:30, March 14, 2019 (UTC) I'm thinking after watching the video more closely that the 罪 is breaking social custom. The boy is a prince and the girl says that they live in different worlds and runs away, so presumably it's a Romeo & Juliet situation. Maybe her lips atone for this wrongdoing because they symbolize their deep love. In the video, when the prince finally finds her, she attempts to move away but he detains her saying 許さない, so maybe it means "I won't let you go". Having said that, if you have the time, I'd value on your opinion. ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:40, March 15, 2019 (UTC) :These phrases are about the girl's mixed feelings. 罪を償え is a humorous expression, meaning the girl wants the boy to be her boyfriend because he made her have a crush on him. In the following phrase she pretends to refuse him and then accepts him again. The literal translation is "The lips (of yours) that made me have a crush (on you), (be my boyfriend) as an atonement. / (However I'm still confused so) I won't forgive you, (but in fact) I want your lips again (so) let me kiss you. Damesukekun (talk) 14:49, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Corruption (Transleggtions translation) I added a translation for Corruption by Transleggtions. I made amendments where I thought the translation was incorrect (mostly translating a sentence as fragments in a couple of verses) but I let the translation stand where it was just unpolished. Since the translator is unrecommended, I thought I'd let you know. ElectricRaichu (talk) 04:45, April 1, 2019 (UTC) :I'm sorry but I cleared up the translation. There are tons of mistakes beginners typically make. Damesukekun (talk) 14:42, April 1, 2019 (UTC) No worries. I let you know because I wasn't fully convinced by it. ElectricRaichu (talk) 21:46, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Bakemono Dancefloor Hi, it's been a while since I've been active on this site, but I'm getting back into it! There's this one song by Hinata Electric Works that I made a tentative draft of a while ago on my personal blog here. I was wondering if you could give your input when you have the time. It's another one of those nonsensical songs with a lot of Buddhist imagery and fragmented lines. Thank you! Vaffisuco (talk) 03:30, April 4, 2019 (UTC) :Hello. It'll take a few days to check your translation. Damesukekun (talk) 12:30, April 5, 2019 (UTC) :I took a look at the video. This is a denpa song and I can hardly get the point. I suggest you contact the author and let him check your translation rather than me. Damesukekun (talk) 02:47, April 6, 2019 (UTC) : I'll try to contact the author. Thank you! : Vaffisuco (talk) 21:44, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Chu♪Chu♪Chu♪ Hi, I'm translating Chu♪Chu♪Chu♪ but I'm having trouble with the line 何かを期待しちゃってる about half way down. It seems the boy has taken the girl by the hand to walk along the beach when she thinks, "oh no unspecified person is expecting/hoping for unspecified something," and starts to feel shy, but I can't figure out what it is ... Do you have any ideas? ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:14, April 18, 2019 (UTC)